Code 101: Heartless
by TaylorAndEllie
Summary: Samus Aran is a cold, ex soldier-android, living in the slums of Nintendo City with only a few memories of her past and creator. But once a certain ex-prince becomes the new head-scientist, new soldiers arrive and are determined to dig up Samus' past. AU
1. Rain

_**AU: Yep, I'm back! **_

_**Okay, so you guys out there are probably wondering when 'I'm Still Here…' is gonna be updated. Well I'm afraid it's bad news **__**L My laptop recently crashed so I can't access any files and will have to wait till next week till it gets fixed (that's what my dad says anyways ¬_¬) so I can't update it till then….**_

_**But in the meantime, I'll give ya a story to pass the waiting! (Yeah I'm so nice, huh? XD) I've had this idea for AAAAGES now and have been dieing to write it. It has two main story lines so I hope you'll settle for at least one (or both! :D). The main pairings are Samus/Marth and Roy/Peach/? (poll is on my profile so vote who vs. Roy! XD) and Link/Zelda and my other favourite pairings will probably pop up here too J**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I do not own any of these main characters so far in the story or never will, I just edited them a teensy bit to fit the story. I only used Nintendo as the city's title….I do not own the actual company (although I darn well wish I do…)**_

_**P.S This chapter will be long as it's the intro chapter to the whole story. If there any error, spelling mistakes ect. Then please note me and I'll fix them as soon as I can. **_

**Code 101: Heartless**

_The white clouds slowly drifted across the blue, quiet sky,_

_The soothing whispers of rolling waves trickled into his ears,_

_The feeling of her small, moist lips still burned on his cheek,_

_The smell of watermelon remained in his senses,_

_The soft tickle of her soft blonde hair against his nose,_

_The image of her crystal blue eyes remaining in his mind,_

_Just a summer memory._

* * *

The rain thundered down mercilessly onto the car roof, drumming repetitive beats. The car purred along the dark road, its shadow darting across black windows, the night stars shining into the glass. The figure inside sighed, his elbow leaning against the seat-arm. The blur of streetlights and neon signs zoomed across the window. Reflecting across his cobalt eyes.

The night was young, it always was.

No day nor night. Just pure, black darkness. It covered the whole city like a blanket, shutting it away from the outside. The rain pelted down like wet bullets, smothering the pavements with water,

"Fox? How long till the cathedral?" the figure mumbled, shuffling from his position so he wasn't looking out at the dreary city,

"Not long, sir. But I'm afraid I'll have to correct you on addressin' our destination as a cathedral…" Fox replied, eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead, window wiper wiping furiously at the window. The figure in the back's eyebrows twitched into a frown,

"Oh? Then what shall I address it as?"

"It's now considered Nintendo City HQ or NCHQ as it's commonly known. I have a few ol' friends workin' there. They used the ol' cathedral to 'maintain the city's history' or somethin like that…"

The man's eyebrows rose in slight curiosity. A traditional and religious place to hold such political matters. He had not heard of such things. He was assigned to be the new leader of an organisation he new little about. He was an exiled prince, his only knowledge related to technology was taken from textbooks but his experience in politics was high in quality,

The man sighed, his back resting further into the black leather seats,

"How long has this new organisation ran for?" He called towards the front as the car revved silently across the bridge, the construction's white bars flew past the windows,

"Couple of years now, maybe two or three. The senator is considerin' backing down though. The city's economy is in tatters, seriously," Fox grumbled the last few words, shaking his head. The figure raised his brow again nodding in acknowledgement. He had known from a young age that Nintendo City's entertainment was high in quality and quantity. They even owned their own musical hologram concerts or 'Holo-girls' the performers were called. He could remember his uncle telling him about the high technology uses. He was told it was so highly technological, the city was nick-named; 'The City of the Future'. His uncle was more acquainted with science and modern technology (even in if in his country used no technology whatsoever) and was a well-known scientist of Nintendo. The ex-prince's curiosity was just like his uncle's.

But what interested him the most, was the history of the city and its main energy source. He remembered when he was young, hearing his uncle speak with his father in another room of the castle. Something about a great war on Nintendo City and all the daylight being sucked away and the city now relying on a chemical called 'light-stream'. He studied long and hard about the chemical, intrigued by its power and appearance. His uncle had a sample of it on his desk; light, neon blue liquid that swirled around in the flask. The liquid was separated into long, hair-like strands of blue that whirled around, glowing a bright, vibrant cyan blue.

The figure smiled, blue was a colour he was fond of,

"Sir?" Fox spoke up, looking in the mirror to the passenger seats, "We'll be there soon."

The figure nodded, taking a small glimpse at the 'visitors' tag that hung from his neck, small, cyan blue holograms of words ran across the surface. He read the writing;

_NAME: MARTH LOWELL_

_CODE: 31109500_

_VIP PASS_

His expression darkened as he saw the name, Marth. That was supposed to be '_Prince_ Marth'…or so it used to be. Now, he had to be someone else, an ex-prince who was assigned to save a declining city from turmoil. Marth sighed as the car slipped by on the neon-lighten streets.

* * *

Rain splattered over her skin, her hair stuck to her face like wet, soggy paper, her clothes had transformed into a second skin and the plastic shopping bags were already about the sip out of her wet hands.

Overall, she was freaking freezing!

Each step Samus took would result in rain-water splashing into her shoes and her socks clinging tighter and tighter to her feet's skin. She growled fiercely as she had to lazily hop over large puddles in the middle of the pavements and avoid speed walking pedestrians as she went.

She raised her head to peer across the pavements and to spot pedestrians in her way. In any normal human's eyes, their sight would be smeared with water and all the neon lights of clubs, bars, shops and signs would smear into a rainbow mess like oil on water.

But she wasn't exactly, a 'normal' human-being.

She sighed as she glanced to gaze down at herself. She was wearing a navy t-shirt and goose bumps covered her arms like scales. She could easily hurry, but she didn't want to. She was carrying 10 shopping bags on each hand, something an average human would struggle to carry, but it didn't affect Samus at all. Instead, it felt like she was carrying two feathers instead. She could feel her 'heart' pulse coldly as it gave out small tremors due to drops of rainwater slithering down her top and descending down her bare torso. Samus could even feel the cold, slick 'blood' travel through her veins, like a cold river passing through her body. She sighed heavily as her eyes darted from pedestrian to pedestrian, eyeing them darkly.

'_They should not be here anymore, we don't need them! It was a failed experiment that is now in the past. We should just get rid of them and forget all about it. After all, 65% of them we brought here are violent and disruptive. All because of the misuse of light-stream.'_

The rain thundered harder as people shoved by, making a fuss and shouting at fellow family members to hurry.

Samus's face contoured into a fowl scowl. 'Get rid of them'? What were they, _vermin_? Those people made her feel sick. They didn't understand that they were just as human as they were, just more enhanced, to _help _them with the war. Samus's eyes gently closed as she slowed down into a shuffle sort of motion.

No one understood, not even her closest friends.

The sound of pedestrians shouting and cars flying by and the sound of female, robotic singing eventually quietened as she slipped down a narrower street. Samus eventually shuffled to a stop as she looked upwards, raindrops, sliding down her cheeks and face contours. She stood in front of a small café, in the more 'desolate' part of town. The sign was barely noticeable above the small lamp that was paced next to the door, the bulb inside flickered as it gave out a soft, orange glow. Samus read the sign, _Mario's Café_.

She was one of the rare ones that escaped, ran away from her past to pursue the life of a real human. And if working in a small, shabby café working 9 till 5 was considered normal, then so be it, Samus wouldn't of changed it for the world.

* * *

Peach sighed, it had been a long day. Mario was out with his friends, Luigi was at work and Samus was out grocery shopping. She rested her head on her hand, staring out the window. She fiddled with a blue pedant on a long, slim, silver chain. The pendant glinted in the light, its smooth, oval surface hinting mixes of turquoise and sapphire blue. She sighed, she had had it for as long as she could remember, one of the few tokens of her childhood.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she reminisced back home, glancing out the window. Strips of rain ran down the large sets of windows, smothered neon lights were blurred behind the glass' surface. Every now and then yellow headlights slid by, followed by a deep rumble of an engine. Peach had wondered throughout the whole day what it would be like living in a place with no cars. Or even no neon city lights or large towering buildings, nothing. Just pure peace. Another sigh escaped the blondes lips, her eyes sliding closed, as images of herself lying on green pastures filled her head and the soothing rolling waves of the sea-

_Bang! Ding-ding!_

Peach jumped in fright in the booth she was sitting at, her heart thumping wildly. A grumbling, soaking-wet Samus shuffled in, kicking the door closed as the bell above the door clanged violently. The several shopping bags she held rustled loudly,

"Sammie…you nearly gave me a heart attack," Peach called towards her softly, chuckling. Samus didn't answer,

"Sammie?" Peach asked once she didn't receive an answer, "Are you alright? Why didn't you put your coat on, you knew it was gonna rain…"

Samus shrugged as she wondered to the kitchen, dropping the bags down with a rustled thud and opening the fridge. Peach sighed as she stepped out of the red leather booth-seats and walked to the kitchen,

"Sammie please talk to me. What the guy said on the news doesn't matter-"

"Doesn't matter!" Samus suddenly burst out, swinging round to face her. Her cold, electric blue eyes glared at Peach sending a cold shiver down her back,

"Is that what you think of this? Nothing!" Peach opened her mouth to reply but Samus continued, " What they said Peach, hurt! How could they say those things! Why did they…?"

Samus stared at her, desperately. Peach wished she could answer Samus' question, but she couldn't. Samus turned to face the fridge, her face void of emotion,

"I'm going back to the apartment." Samus suddenly grumbled. Peach's eyes widened,

"What? Sammie, no! Don't be like that!" Samus ignored Peach's protests and barged past and out the kitchen,

"Sammie!" Peach shouted, as Samus stopped at the door.

There was a long silence. Samus continued staring at the door, rain trailing down the glass. Peach stepped silently out the kitchen and looked across the diner to the door in the corner,

"Come help me unpack the shopping, please?" Peach asked softly, watching Samus's wet back, her blonde hair stuck to it like skin. Samus' hand reached to the door handle, a cold, dark, deep voice echoing across the café,

"No."

Peach's eyes widened as a small gasp emitted from her lips. Samus swung open the door, the sound of rain thundering down onto the pavement entered the diner. Samus stepped outside, slammed the door shut and walked off, coat-less. The sloppy pat of footsteps faded away as Peach stared ahead.

Peach had never heard Samus speak to her in such a cold tone. They were good friends with each other, almost sisters and never had Samus said such sharp and angered words in Peach's face. The blonde's shoulders gave a small shrug and she gave out a gentle sigh, she'll calm down sooner or later.

Peach wandered back over to the kitchen and began unpacking the shopping. She gently placed objects on the counters and put things into the fridge silently, the only sound being the hum of the refrigerator and the rustle of plastic baggage.

She was near the bottom of the last plastic bag until something suddenly appeared in her mind. She rummaged through the fridge then froze, her arms flopping to her side,

'_Eggs. Sammie forgot to buy eggs…'_

Peach closed the fridge and gave out a long, exasperated sigh this time and murmured,

"Guess I'll just get them then.."

Wandering through to the main dining area, speed-walked to the door.

She grabbed her black trench coat from the hook, grabbed her keys, purse, opened the door and stepped outside into the pouring rain, heaving on her coat. The rain drops patted on her trench coat's hood as she swiftly avoided large puddles on the pavement. She gently weaved past passers by, clutching at her coat, her purse shoved inside one of the pockets. Her pink flats were already wet and her hands had gone bone white due to the occasional but chilly wind. This was the more quieter part of the city but pedestrians still hurried along the streets. Dark buildings reached into the sky, some shabbier at the back while in the distance, Peach could see the city square where even bigger buildings stood, al lot flashier with moving lights and large panel screens, flashing advertisements.

Peach then marched up an alley way, suddenly clutching at her coat pocket and walking a little more faster. These alleys were known to be rough and rumours said that dark, edgy people wandered down these streets, pick pocketing and doing god-knows-what. Peach continued walking, her thoughts returning to her previous day-dream but suddenly a distant noise distracted her,

'_Sounds like its coming from the down the back street…'_

Peach glanced at the walls beside her and at the opening of the alleyway behind her, trying to guess the sound's source. The bright lights from the streets gleamed from the entrance, cars bumbling by. The shouts sounded like wasps or bees…or something, Peach couldn't really decipher what.

'_Bees? What on earth would bees be doing in a city…?'_

Peach mentally kicked herself for thinking such a stupid solution but was suddenly interrupted as the sounds became louder. Suddenly, she knew what it was.

Screaming.

But not the corny, horror movie type, the crowd type, like at the concerts. Strangely, it sounded higher in pitch than most crowds she'd heard, like…girls.

'_Wait a minute-'_

Heavy, stumbling footsteps suddenly thundered into the alleyway, the girlish screaming becoming louder, as if closer,

"Hey, you there!," Peach swung around. A dark figure appeared at the entrance of the alley way, the neon lights shone on the figure's back so she couldn't see their front,

"Hide me quick!" the voice sounded like a man's, young, perhaps around her age. Peach looked at him, baffled by this man's sudden appearance. Suddenly the figure ran forward towards her, the screaming sounding only a few yards away. He ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders, the darkness of the alleyway still refusing to reveal who he was,

"Quick! Or they'll eat me alive!" he wailed, desperately as his head glanced to the alley entrance. Peach fumed as his hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her furiously,

"Get off me, you pervert!" she squealed hotly, her hand slapping him firmly across the cheek. The man grunted as he let go, gripping his cheek,

"Look, just hide me! Please!" he protested. Peach saw her chance and began to run away but was interrupted at the sudden sound of a girly, high-pitched female voice,

"Oh my god! There he is!" Peach's eyes widened as a mass of girls surrounded the entrance of the alley, completely cutting off the light from the streets. Peach had never seen such a mass crowd of girls in an alleyway, screaming and even fainting on the spot,

"C'mon girls!" a member in the crowd shouted. Suddenly the huge crowd of girls squealed and roared in delight and excitement, barging down the alleyway. Peach could feel the ground rumble beneath her feet but couldn't move as the crowd stampeded between the dark, grey walls.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

The man grabbed her hand hauling her away from getting squished by the girls and darted, pulling Peach with him,

"H-hey get off me!" Peach shouted, or screamed, as the thunderous yelling of girls emitted closely from behind. Peach guessed that the man couldn't hear her as his hand latched firmly onto her hers. Her legs struggled to keep up with the man's as he swiftly ran out of the alleyway and into the streets, the lights blinding them both. Peach wanted to yell for help or pull away from the idiot but the fan-girlish roar of the crowd was too loud and the man's grip was too strong to pull away from.

The man sped past passers by, and shouting 'Excuse me!' and 'Coming through!'. Most of the jumped out the way, pointed at them and gossiped with other pedestrians or more girls joined the army behind them. Unfortunately, Peach kept bashing into pedestrians as she stumbled behind, her legs practically flailing around and shoes stamping into puddles.

Peach decided to take a risk and glance behind. The mass of girls was a lot bigger than before, so big that they were running on the road as well as the pavement. As the blonde's feet stung in pain and her arms ached with the man's pulling, Peach decided to put her foot down, literally. She glanced ahead at the man, his hands still clasped firmly around hers and pushed backwards so her heels dug into the ground. At first she stumbled since the man was still pulling and she felt her shoulders bash into several people. Suddenly, she felt the man halt to a stop, causing Peach to go flying forwards and slam into the man's back. She squeaked in pain and held her nose as she felt herself falling down, the sound of screaming filling her ears and flashing blinding her eyes.

Suddenly, the feeling of falling stopped abruptly. She felt the man's arm clasp around her waist and pull her upwards and into his arms. Peach prepared herself to shoved him off but stopped as she glanced upwards. The huge mass of fan girls were screaming and grabbing at the man, leaning over large, bulky bodyguard-like men. Paparazzi were circling them, shouting at the man as the fan-girl screams got louder and hoarser.

Peach forgot immediately squirmed in the man's arms as the rain pattered down. She felt herself being pulled from side to side by the man. Suddenly Peach felt his breath tickle her ear,

"Play along with me, I've got it under control." Peach's eyes widened at the closeness of his voice to her ear. She glared, glancing upwards but froze, her face suddenly become hotter. The man's face was now lighten up with the city lights and camera flashes. Damp red hair blew furiously in the cold breeze, the rain soaking it so its spiked upwards. His eyes gleamed a bright navy, twinkling in the light. Peach just noticed he wore a dark coat but underneath a tunic and trousers. A small smile appeared on the young man's lips: Peach was right, he _did_ look around her age and strangely familiar. Shouts suddenly entered the blonde's ears,

"Oh my god, what is she doing?"

"She's just one of those desperate fans! I bet she's a total bitch too!"

"Sir Roy! Is this a new girlfriend? Tell us about her, we'll feature her in our magazine!"

Roy, was that his name? She swore she heard it before…but from where? The sound of shouting increased, ringing Peach's ears as the bodyguards pushed the sea of people back, creating more space for Peach and this…_Roy,_

"Fans and persons of the media!" Roy suddenly announced, still holding Peach who was tactfully trying to writher out of his arms but froze at the sight of cameras and news reporters with microphones, "I request you to let myself and my girlfriend past, we are in a great hurry!"

Peach froze suddenly, her eyes wide like saucers.

'_WHAT DID JUST CALL HER!'_

Her mind screamed, dizzy with the shock. Did this, _Roy _guy, just call her, his girlfriend? Peach's heart thumped wildly as flashes of cameras quickened and microphones were shoved in her face, one knocking her on the forehead,

"OW!" Peach bellowed, grabbing at her forehead and pushing Roy away from her. Suddenly a reporter shoved himself past the bodyguards into herself and Roy's faces, jabbing a microphone in front of their noses,

"What's her name? Where did you meet?" the reported blurted out, his microphone inches away from slamming Peach in the face. Suddenly a growl escaped from Roy's lips,

"I'm afraid that's none of your business," he said sharply, but the reporter didn't get the message as he pushed himself further and asked more ridiculously nosy.. Thankfully a bodyguard grabbed the reporter and flung him far into the crowd. Peach gasped as he heard the reporter curse and yell as he crashed into other fans in the crowd. Peach took this as her chance to run but Roy remained to hold onto her, his arms fully clasped around her waist,

"No more questions, my girlfriend is clearly distressed!" Roy bellowed, the fan girls clawing at them like animals. Peach glared at Roy hotly, her impatience running out,

"Stop calling me that and let me go!" Peach bellowed as loud as she could, gripping onto Roy's wet coat and pushing him away. Suddenly his grip on her tightened as he followed the bodyguards, barging their way through the crowd. As fans and news reporters shoved either themselves or microphones in their faces, the bodyguards pushed them off, their arms stretched in front of Peach and the idiot holding her. They suddenly stopped and Peach felt herself slam against something hard and slippery due to the pouring rain. She looked to the side and noticed she had banged into an expensive-looking, black, sleek car. One of the bodyguards opened the door and pulled her in but Peach was having none of it,

"G-get off of me, all of you!" she shouted, slapping her arms about. The bodyguard sweat dropped as Peach had hissy fit right in front of the crowd, shoving people out of her way and elbowing Roy off her. Peach's teeth gritted as Roy refused to let her go. She suddenly stopped moving as a reporter in the crowd shouted at them, a suspicious look on his face,

"If she _is_ your girlfriend, then why is she pushin' you away? She doesn't seem to even know you!" he hollered at them. Roy threw out his arm in front of Peach, refraining from her to escape or take another hissy fit on the reporters at the mention of the word 'girlfriend'. The crowd shouted in agreement with the reported who gave Roy and Peach a smug look,

"Why don't ya give her a kiss!" he shouted again. Peach's eyes widened as did Roy's. The crowd was now shouting in agreement as the fan girls roared in disagreement, screaming abuse at Peach. Roy suddenly turned to the shocked blonde, a cautious look on his face.

But once his eyes set on Peach….he smirked, his eyes looking deep into hers.

Peach's heart thumped faster and harder as he leaned forward. Three words suddenly boomed in her head over and over as it went on overdrive.

'_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!'_

His eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved in closer and closer. Peach couldn't move, she was frozen with fear. He was going to kiss her, he was going to take her first kiss away from her, just like that!

'_And all I was doing was going out to buy some eggs…'_

A warm, soft feeling greeted her lips, interrupting her thoughts.

Roy was kissing her…

She panicked as her eyes widened, her mind dizzy and blurred as her heart beat quickened and echoed through her head. Strangely she couldn't move. Instead, she was frozen, her hands raised and elbows pushed behind, ready to shove him away. The soft feeling of his lips burned on hers and into her mouth as her eyes attempted to close. The screams of the crowd and flash of cameras had disappeared, it was just her and this…_Roy_ now.

Suddenly he abruptly removed his lips from hers, his navy eyes wide with shock as he stared into Peach's baby-blue irises. Reality hit her in the face as the screams of the crowd and the flashing of cameras returned. But Roy didn't let her go. Instead, his hands remained on Peach's upper arms, but then slid off, his fingertips brushing against his hands.

Peach's heart quickened as her brain cleared up: now was her chance!

In a flash, Peach whirled around and ran off. She could hear several footsteps run after her but the speed Peach was bolting at in her flats was too fast. She glanced behind and saw Roy trying to bash through the bodyguards who were forcing him into the car, and run after her. Peach ran faster as she spotted Roy shove past them, the city's lights flying past her like blurs and rain firing like bullets into her eyes. She stumbled round a corner and accelerated onwards, tears flying from her eyes.

'…_I'm so sorry…'_

Her first kiss was stolen from her by some….pervert, and a strangely famous one.

Peach continued running until a side-piercing stitch triggered in her side. She gently slowed down to a jog as she clutched her stomach. She looked up, her breath heavy and ragged and gave out a loud, rasped sigh in relief, rain dripping down her forehead. Peach and Samus' apartment stood across the road. It was in the more shabbier parts of town, rubbish fluttered about on the kerb of the pavement and the shouting of drunks could be heard from down the street. Peach crossed the road and arrived at the front door. She scanned down the list of neighbours and pressed her own button.

_S. Aran/ P. Toadstool_

She held down the button, her foot impatiently tapping on the wet ground as she glanced behind, conscious that _he'd_ be there. Finally, after much waiting, a crackled voice emitted from the speakers above the buttons,

"Uh…what?" Samus' voice tiredly groaned from the speakers. Peach's heart quickened as she suddenly burst out,

"S-Sammie it's me, let me in!" Peach couldn't hold the tears back. The door clicked open after a buzzer noise and Peach ran in, sobs croaking from her mouth. Peach closed the door shut and leaned against it, tears falling faster from her watery eyes,

"Peach, what the hell happened…?" grumbled Samus as she padded down, wearing shorts and a tank top. Peach gasped at her sudden appearance but then stumbled forward into her arms,

"Oh god, Sammie! I've done a terrible, terrible thing!" She howled as Samus wrapped her arms gingerly around her shoulders, frowning at Peach's sudden behaviour. Peach remained in Samus' arms, tears dropping onto her bare arms as she croaked out the last words,

"I'm so heartless…."

_**

* * *

**__**Remember to read and review! I will send a personal thank you (by PM….not in-you-face personally XD) to first time reviewers and answer any questions you have! :D **_

_**P.S I may not be able to reply as quick as I usually can as it's summer and I'll be on holidays and out socialising XD (apparently there's a rapist in a near by town where I go to school and socialize….crazy and incredibly disturbing I know but that's the latest rumour :S)**_

_-**Ellie**_


	2. Rise and Shine

Gentle sunlight poured across the dunes of grass, the sky an innocent baby blue. Clouds rolled across the sky slowly, birds floating through the blue abyss. Two figures sat on the grass, twiddling flowers with their fingertips, laughing and chatting. There was a long, yet, peaceful silence,

"Hey, Peachie..,'

The blonde smiled at the man sitting next to her, his favourite red hat lying next to him,

"Yes Mario?"

Another silence,

"I-I…"

**BEEP!**

"…And I-,"

**BEEP!**

"So…"

**BEEP!**

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

She was panting heavily, sitting upright, eyes squeezed shut and by the feel of it, her hair dishevelled.

**BEEP!**

She paused, opening one of her eyes limply.

Peach frowned; the green pastures of the fields and the blue, blue sky around her…had gone. Instead, her dark, dingy, old bedroom surrounded her, the sound of cars growling by, the flicker of city lights dancing on her room's walls and the distant sound of music and commotion. Reaching a tired hand over she gently tapped the 'snooze' button on her alarm. She sat still for a little more until a horrible feeling grew inside her.

It was a dream, all a wishful dream. Peach groaned, flopping back against her mattress, curling up and fighting the urge to wail. She'd had this dream a few times before so she expected herself to not get her hopes up the minute she was thrown into the wonderful world of her imagination. But she was weaker than she thought.

Peach yawned, casually recollecting her thoughts of the night before. It was raining yesterday, Samus had a strop and…oh. Oh.

Memories of last night flooded into her mind like a tsunami, crashing down on her innocent memories. She had kissed…. that man. Peach sat upright for the second time that morning, with a horrified look spread across her face. How could she! Why did he! And more importantly, who was he! The blonde clung at her hair in panic (ignoring the fact it was a birds nest anyway). Oh dear, and she had to work at the café today so she would definitely see Mario!

'Right then! I'll just not go!"

And with that the blonde flopped back in her bed, anxiety gnawing at her mind persistently. But surely Samus would say something about this…. No, she'd shout about this. She'd been so ticked off lately; Peach couldn't measure the fellow blonde's mood no more. Peach groaned softly as she nestled further into her bed, her small brows creasing. She was waiting for the slam of the door, the loud, cursing mumbling, the thunderous tremor of footsteps and bang of her bedroom door swinging open and crashing against the wallpaper wall.

Slam!

Peach flinched, almost falling out her bed. She was back. Samus was downstairs raging. Peach could practically feel the burning anger rise up from downstairs. The storming footsteps became louder and louder. Peach gasped, sitting bolt upwards. She needed to think up an excuse, fast.

'Ugh…Sammie, I feel ill…Can I have the day off?'

Or perhaps,

'Sammieee, I feel sick!'

Or maybe she should just write down on a pad of paper that she's lost her voice. She couldn't possibly serve customers with no voice…. right? The footsteps halted, signalling the furious blonde was outside her bedroom about to charge in. Peach dove back under her soft, warm covers, preparing her 'ill face'. She was mid-way through her preparations when the door slammed open and her cosy covers disappeared. Peach squealed and hugged her knees as a cool breeze rushed through her bones.

There was a small silence until Peach opened a baby blue eye.

Sure enough, Samus was standing beside her bed, covers clutched firmly in one hand. Her hair was a little dishevelled and her face was lightly flushed. Her frosty blue eyes pierced Peach's baby blue, as if she'd suddenly dove inside her, staring into her soul. Peach gently unrolled herself, and grinned sheepishly,

"U-uh Sammie…I feel ill…?"

The covers fell to ground with a loud 'flumph!'

"Don't you dare give me any of that bull, you hear me!" Samus snapped, her long index finger pointing accusingly as Peach. The smaller blonde only blinked. Samus growled,

"I've been down at the café workin' my ass off while you've been lazing around here and you have the nuts to go and say your ILL!"

Peach bit her cheeks, flushing slightly,

"Umm…yeah?"

"No way! I am having none of this! Just because of last nights incident there is no way your bunking off work today Peach, stop being so selfish!"

"But Sammieee!"

"Go take a shower!" she snapped back, silencing the smaller blonde. Peach gave out a loud humph! She walked out to the bathroom, footsteps stamping on the floorboards. Samus pinched her nose sighing once she heard the bathroom door slam and shower hiss to a start. She's been so stressed lately what with the authorities after her and work, Peach wasn't making it any easier. Samus let out a defiant sigh as she made her way downstairs, her hand slipping down the banister. She wandered over to the kitchen, pulling out a chair and reaching over to the paper.

She froze,

"Sammie, there's no shower gel left, do you want me to-," Peach paused as she saw Samus' expression. She wrapped the towel around her wet hair and stepped around to see whatever Samus was gawking at.

It was the picture, the picture of him and her…kissing.

Peach's widened, lost in the black and white print of the newspaper, eyes empty. Samus suddenly smirked, though, quickly hid this with a scowl once she saw Peach's shocked expression,

"So…this is the guy you went off with?" tapping a finger at the man, a thin blonde eyebrow rising high. Peach spluttered, stumbling back,

"W-went off with!" she blurted. Samus snorted then finally slammed her fist onto the table, roaring with laughter. Peach hesitated, frowning at Samus,

"It's not funny! Do you know what this means?" Samus continued bawling with hoarse laughter, "It means Mario is gonna hate me!"

Samus' laughter finally ceased as she wiped a gleeful tear from her eye,

"Hate you? Why on earth would he hate you? You've only kissed him", she chuckled, rising from the chair and chucking the paper back down on the table. It slid to a halt in front of Peach.

Samus suddenly grinned,

"Geez, it's not like you slept with the guy…."

Peach spluttered,

"SAMMIE!"

"What?"

"D-don't say that…." Peach blushed, staring back down at the newspaper. She did have a point though. It was only one kiss…. and it certainly never meant anything. Peach sighed,

"What time do you want me to come over to the café?" she grumbled turning the newspaper over so her kissing scandal was no longer gawking back at her.

Samus smiled,

"As soon as your ready."

Marth sighed, feeling his body deflate. He had already drunk three coffees this morning but that didn't shake the horrible sinking feeling inside him. The blue haired man stood up from his sofa, giving out a desperate yawn and wandered to the window, pressing his warm forehead against the cool, soothing glass.

The sky was a nocturnal black, tinted navy with the blue spotlights prodding at the clouds. Advertising lights and neon signs were scattered amongst the towering buildings, shining proudly through the night. Marth stood back blowing a pathetic raspberry, fogging up the window glass and drew a smiley face with his finger. He attempted a quick flash of a smile but felt his face fall into a drooping scowl, god he was tired.

Suddenly the door opened. Marth spun round, niftily wiping the window in process.

A tall, muscular man stood in the doorway. A red tattered cape flew around his knees as he wore a traditional mercenary uniform however in a combo of light and dark blue. His navy hair was tied out of his eyes with a strip of red fabric. A badge glowed a light cyan blue, firmly pinning the cape to his clothing.

The man smiled,

"Good morning Sir Marth, did you sleep well?"

Marth chuckled,

"Like a baby, Ike. How was your journey here? I heard the weather was harsh in the upland outskirts."

Ike wandered over to a fruit bowl, perched next to the sofa. He grabbed an apple, threw it in the air then took a bite,

"Huh, you can shay that again. There were sand storms out there, torrential." He muffled, chewing the apple ferociously. He swallowed, suddenly smirking,

"So, uh, how's Roy? I heard he got here earlier than expected…."

"Yeah he did, a whole day early to be precise. I expect he would've stayed in the hotel or something." Marth sighed. It was like looking after a five year old when it came to Roy.

Ike snorted,

"Stayed in the hotel huh?"

Marth frowned, his cerulean eyes narrowing,

"Yes. He's become pretty popular, somehow, so I told him it'd be best to stay away from the public since he'd just arrived,"

Ike grinned, grasping a newspaper sitting on the sofa,

"I guess you haven't heard then…" he chucked the paper. Marth caught the paper, opened it and stared at the front page.

And saw Roy…kissing a girl.

Marth blinked then groaned as his brain took in the information,

"Oh god…"

Ike chuckled, finishing off the apple and throwing it in the bin. Marth however felt like throwing himself in the bin, and Roy. Maybe it wasn't like looking over a five year old…more like a fifteen year old with 'growing up problems'. Marth sighed flicking the paper away and wandered over to the door,

"I guess I better get the troop ready, yeah?" he inquired, still smirking at Marth's miserable demeanour. The ex-prince nodded,

"Yeah. I'm just going to the lab. Hopefully I'll bump into Georgie-Porgie on the way there…" he grumbled. Ike laughed,

"I'm sure you will. How is your research going?" he asked as he followed the fellow man out the door and into the elevator,

"Fine. I'd be better if the authorities weren't breathing down my back."

"Huh, I know what you mean."

Marth turned to Ike,

"Ah, that reminds me. How is the Hart? Working alright?" the elevator stopped, the doors opening as the bell softly chimed. Ike nodded, stretching his arms,

"Great. Although, some of the soldiers are saying it feels kinda weird in the morning, y'know?"

Marth gave a brief nod,

"Yeah, that'll soon ware down once it settles."

The two men entered a large hall, the ceiling draped with crystal lights glowing a cyan blue. The floor was covered in white stone, as the walls were a deep navy. A desk stood not far from the grand entrance, covered in blue holograms. A vulpine woman smiled at the two soldiers,

"Good morning Sir Marth, General Ike. How can I help you?" she inquired, smiling softly,

"Good morning Krystal. Could you call for transportation and contact the lab, I'll be there soon."

The blue vulpine woman smiled,

"Of course, sir."

Marth sighed turning to Ike, smiling,

"Good luck with the soldiers today, they'll be exhausted after tomorrow."

Ike chuckled heartily, strolling towards the exit,

"That won't stop me, don't you worry."

Marth waved back as the tall man left the building, the large, entrance doors closing.

**AN**

**How long has it been now?**

**Wow…. quite a long time ago, huh? 'I'm Still Here's next chapter is almost done…. let's hope I will actually finish these fics **

**I know not much has happened but I swear everything will open up in the next few chapters, explaining what these soldier beings are and what the hell the 'hart' thing is. **

**Thanks so much for reading guys, without you lot I probably wouldn't of returned to this **

**-Ellie**


End file.
